¿Mi Novia Es Un Pez?
by Lolo18
Summary: UA. Naruto es un chico muy rebelde y Hinata lo es también, la diferencia es que ella es una sirena, sus padres ingeniarán un compromiso matrimonial como castigo a su rebeldía, esto desencadenará un odio entre los dos. ¿Podrán amarse después de todo?.
1. El Anuncio Del Compromiso

_**¿Mi Novia Es Un Pez?**_

**Capítulo 1: Anuncio del Compromiso.**

¡¡Ve más rápido Naruto!! – le decía una pelirosa a un rubio.

Como usted diga – le responde el rubio sin objetar.

¡¡Ah ah ah ah Naruto aaaahhh!! – gemía la pelirosa. – sin duda eres el mejor de todos – habían llegado al éxtasis.

Nunca me compares con todos – el rubio comenzaba a molestarse por el comentario de la pelirosa.

Oh vamos Naruto no te pongas necio tú sabes que eres el único en mi vida – lo besa.

Es que me incomoda que me compares con otros Sakura –

¿Qué te parece si mañana cenamos juntos? – la chica ya se había vestido y ahora se estaba comenzando a maquillar.

Esta bien, pero no creas que estas perdonada por esto –

Te quiero zorro – la chica sale de la habitación.

No se si yo a ti –

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

**En el mar…**

¡¡Vamos debes hacerlo, por mí!! – le decía una chica desesperada a su hermana menor.

No lo haré eso es chantaje – le respondía.

Pero Hanabi para algo te pago – estaba más desesperada que antes.

Lo siento Hinata pero eso que me pides es demasiado –

Necesito tocar con la banda, si no lo hago los defraudaré y no quiero eso –

Debiste haberlo pensado antes de meterte –

Pero Hanabi – la chica suplicaba con mucha insistencia.

Esta bien – lo había dicho en suspiros.

Gracias – emocionada abrazó a su hermana.

Solo lo hago para que la próxima vez no te metas en un problema más grande, recuerda que eres muy rebelde Hinata y mi padre no esta de acuerdo con muchas cosas, si te dejó tocar la guitarra fue demasiado para él –

Lo sé Hanabi, siempre estaré agradecida –

Hey hermana ni se te ocurra irte antes de pagarme – la joven sirena se devolvió a donde su hermana y le pagó por sus servicios.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

¡¡Minato!! Me alegra tanto verte, ¿como has estado? – le hablaba un tritón a un humano a la orilla de una playa.

¿Seguro que nadie nos verá aquí? – le preguntaba el rubio mirando a todas las direcciones.

Es seguro, ahora cuéntame ¿para que me mandaste a llamar? –

Necesito de tu ayuda ¿puedes secarte y venir a tomar un té? –

En seguida – dicho esto el tritón adulto cambio su forma a la de un humano.

Tienes que ayudarme Hiashi, nunca te pedí nada pero ahora las cosas se me están saliendo de control, ni Kushina sabe como hacerlo recapacitar –

Vaya ¿es Naruto? –

Si, cada día esta mas terco y rebelde –

Minato en la adolescencia –

Ya ya ya, no me evadas el asunto –

Es que Naruto es la viva imagen de ti cuando eras joven hasta que encontraste a Kushina y cambiaste, el compromiso no es tan malo que digamos –

Por eso mismo he venido a hablar contigo, de compromiso –

¿Que me quieres decir con eso? – Hiashi lo veía cada vez mas confundido.

Tu tienes una hija llamada Hinata que es de la misma edad que Naruto ¿cierto? –

Si –

Bien quiero comprometerlos –

Lo siento Minato pero mi hija no será tu conejito de Indias, es hora de irme adiós –

¡¡ESPERA!! –

¿ahora que quieres? Casar a mi hija Hanabi también –

No seas tonto Hiashi, este es mi número por si lo necesitas – sin más el rubio lo dejó de nuevo en las orillas de la playa.

Adiós Minato –

Adiós amigo sé que nos veremos pronto –

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

¡¡REY HIASHI!! – se escuchó a lo lejos.

Dime Neji –

Es Hinata –

¿Qué le pasa a mi hija? – el hombre comenzó a inquietarse.

Nada malo, es solo que me he enterado que participará en la guerra de bandas de la escuela, y tengo entendido que usted se lo había prohibido –

¿esta comenzando? –

Si, que sugiere que haga –

No hagas nada, a partir de mañana las cosas cambiarán para ella –

¿Qué quiere decir con eso tío? –

Ya lo verás Neji- el evento había terminado y la banda de la chica fue la ganadora, con nado sigiloso regresa a su hogar sin esperar lo que su padre le tenía guardado.

Hasta que llegas –

Padre – la chica se asustó por el saludo de su padre.

Necesitamos hablar Hinata –

Si es sobre la banda, yo……-

No es sobre eso, es sobre tu compromiso –

¿compromiso? El único que tengo es de vivir en un mundo donde no se haga más que la soledad –

¿Por qué lo dices? –

¡¡Porque nunca me dejas hacer nada, estoy harta Hiashi!! –

¿quieres explorar un mundo nuevo cierto, hija? –

¿a que te refieres con un mundo nuevo? –

Que desde mañana estarás comprometida con el hijo de Minato, mi gran amigo de la secundaria –

No entiendo padre ¿Qué estas tratando de decirme? –

Que te casarás con Naruto Uzumaki –

¿Quién es el tal Naruto Uzumaki? –

Ya te lo dije, es el hijo de un gran amigo de la secundaria y los dos ya que son tan rebeldes se entenderán muy bien –

¡¡NO QUIERO CASARME!! –

No me levantes la voz Hinata, a partir de mañana no solo estas comprometida con el hijo de Minato, Naruto, sino que también vivirán juntos en tierra –

¡¡¿¿QUEEEEE??!! Padre tu sabes que yo pertenezco a este mundo –

Eres inteligente, también aprenderás a pertenecer al otro mundo –

Pero no quiero – la chica comenzaba a llorar.

Recuerda que allá, sin mí, podrás hacer lo que quieras – el tritón adulto se fue dejando a una sirena confundida. A media noche la chica decide andar por tierra para saber como sería un poco la vida allá, sale del mar y una vez seca y con sus piernas comienza a caminar, pero baja la mirada y sin darse cuenta alguien choca con ella y caen uno encima de la otra.

Auch – dicen al unísono.

Vaya eres linda – le dijo el rubio una vez que abrió los ojos pero algo andaba mal, la chica parecía un tomate de furia y aún tenía los ojos cerrados, cuando el rubio se disponía a hablar de nuevo se llevó un grito de por medio.

¡¡IMBÉCIL!! ¿¿COMO TE ATREVES A CAERME ENCIMA DESCARADO?? – el rubio se para inmediatamente y la observa con enfado.

Amargada – lo dijo en casi un susurro pero la chica escuchó.

¡¡COMO ME DIJISTE!! –

¡¡AMARGADA!! ¡¡ERES UNA TONTA AMARGADA!! – se quedaron viendo fijamente el uno del otro con mirada retadora y luego sacaron sus lenguas y se dieron la media vuelta.

¡¡JODETE!! – dijeron al unísono y se fueron, gran sorpresa la que se llevarían al otro día.

**Al otro día "Apartamento de Naruto Uzumaki"**

Había sonado el timbre y un rubio muy apuesto salía a recibir a sus padres.

¡¡Naruto te extrañe!! – le decía su madre abrazándolo.

y yo a ti mamá –

¿y para mi no hay abrazo? – decía su padre entrando a la sala.

Claro que sí papá – después que se abrazaron - ¿a que se debe su visita? -

Venimos a darte una noticia pero faltan solo dos personas – en ese momento el timbre vuelve a sonar y el rubio abre.

Tu debes ser Naruto – le preguntó un hombre de mirada fría y con voz grave y aterradora.

Si ese soy yo – le respondía el rubio temeroso.

Mi nombre es Hiashi Hyuga –

Mucho gusto – _se parece a Freddy Krueger – _pensaba el chico.

Hiashi pasa, es que Naruto aún no sabe nada –

Ya veo, permiso – el hombre pasó y se sentó en el sofá a hablar amenamente con los padres del chico, vuelve a sonar el timbre y el rubio vuelve a abrir la puerta.

Disculpen el retraso es que…… - ¡¡TUUUU!! – dijeron los chicos al unísono.

¿ya se conocen? – les preguntó la mujer.

Es una historia algo complicada – le respondió el rubio.

Bueno sin más tiempo que perder Hiashi, Kushina y yo queremos decirles bienvenidos a la familia – hablaba el padre del chico.

Papá, yo soy parte de la familia –

Pero como mi hijo, a partir de ahora estan comprometidos –

¡¡FELICIDADES!! – les decía la mujer.

Feliz cumpleaños hija –

¡¡NO PUEDE SER ESTE / A… AMARGADA / PERVERTIDO NO PODEMOS CASARNOS!! – dijeron los jóvenes al unísono.

Pero tendrán que hacerlo además que Hinata esta comenzando a adaptarse a la tierra –

¿Cómo? – el rubio se confundía más.

Hinata es una princesa sirena y Hiashi es el rey del mar –

¡¡NI HABLAR!! No pienso besarme con un pez, que asco –

¿¿Y que crees?? ¿¿Que yo quiero besarme con un pervertido como tu?? Sería como tener un sapo en mi boca, guacala – los dos se volvieron a ver fijamente y una vez más sacaron sus lenguas y se dieron la espalda.

Pobre de ti Minato –

¿Como pobre de mí? –

Yo tengo asuntos que atender en el mar –

¿me vas a dejar solo con la muerte? –

Tu fuiste el de la idea así que suerte amigo – dicho esto Hiashi salió como bala del lugar.

PERVERTIDO –

AMARGADA –

PERVERTIDO –

AMARGADA – los jóvenes de un momento a otro habían comenzado a insultarse. Minato recordando las últimas palabras de su amigo… - ¡CARAJO! –

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Hola..! aquí esta el primer capítulo de mi nuevo fic como lo prometí, ahora es que viene mucho por recorrer pero no crean, su odio es lo que hará que estos jóvenes aprendan a amarse, de ahí el tan popular dicho "DEL ODIO AL AMOR HAY UN SOLO PASO"… no se pierdan el próximo capítulo..! hasta la próxima..!!


	2. Primer Día

**Capítulo 1: Primer Día.**

Los primeros rayos del sol comenzaban a salir y cierto rubio se quejaba de ello.

_Maldita sea, ya es de día_ – pensaba el chico postrado en la cama tratando de cerrar los ojos fuertemente.

Vamos levántate que el desayuno se enfría y no quiero que me hagas molestar – le decía una chica pelinegra en la puerta y con una espátula en la mano.

¿desayuno? – el rubio saltó confundido por las palabras de la chica.

Si desayuno, no creas que viviré de pizzas a domicilio –

Mmm… huele muy rico –

Más vale que bajes ahora sino pobre de ti, no me gusta que me dejen con la comida fría –

Ahí voy – dijo con fastidio. 5 minutos después y ya el rubio estaba en el comedor devorando su plato.

¡¡Ramen mi favorito!! - decía sin siquiera tragar.

Vaya tendré que hacer mucho mercado esta tarde si vas a comer así todo el tiempo – le decía la ojiperla asombrada por el buen comer del rubio.

¡¡MÁS POR FAVOR!! – la chica sin más que perder le sirvió otro tazón que fue devorado en un instante, pero el rubio se percató que la ojiperla ni había tocado su plato. - ¿te pasa algo? – decía el rubio con la boca llena y poco ramen a los alrededores de la boca lo cual le pareció muy gracioso a la Hyuga.

Jijiji – soltó una leve sonrisita con la mano puesta en su boca lo que hizo que el rubio se sonrojara un poco.

_Sin darse cuenta ella transmite calidez e inocencia, pero que mierda mas mierda estoy diciendo, un carajo con la inocencia ella es la hija de lucifer sin cachos pero de que tiene cola, la tiene –_ pensaba el rubio que a su vez se le ocurrió algo para que la chica se enfadara de nuevo. – no te entiendo, primero dices que no te gusta que te dejen con la comida fría y ahora ni comes – acercó su rostro al de la chica y ya muy de cerca le dijo - ¿acaso eres anoréxica? – la joven sirena apretó su mano a la altura de la nariz del rubio y con un puñetazo lo mando a volar.

¡¡IMBÉCIL!! – con un tic en la ceja.

¿¿¡¡QUE TE PASA TONTA POR QUE ME PEGAS!!?? –

Jum – la chica se sentó de nuevo dándole la espalda.

A que no comes mas ramen que yo –

¿es un reto? – le dijo viéndolo de reojo.

Si – dicho esto se pusieron a comer muy rápido cuando terminaron el último bocado se sintieron mareados y cayeron sus caras en la mesa, en eso entra Minato al apartamento.

Hola chicos ¿Cómo van? –

Bien – le dijo el rubio medio dormido.

¿Cuánto ramen comieron? – en ese instantes los dos chicos se pararon ágilmente y vomitaron donde antes estaba servido el ramen, Minato al ver la escena trató de defenderse – no pienso limpiar eso -

Lo siento suegro pero…….- la chica corrió al baño con nuevas ganas de vomitar, Minato ve a su hijo y éste al ver a su padre entendió su mirada de suplica.

¡¡HINATA YO TE ACOMPAÑO!! – el rubio salió disparado a donde se encontraba su prometida dejando a su padre solo con el trabajo.

Malvados jóvenes, si tan solo tuvieran piedad de mí T_T – dicho esto su diente brilló y se puso unos guantes para comenzar con la limpieza.

¿a que hora vas al mercado? –

En este momento, ¿me ayudas con el collar? –

Si claro – el rubio le puso el collar a la Hyuga.

¿Para que quieres saber? –

Quiero acompañarte –

No trates de ser amable ni de caerme bien, si es por sexo……-

¡¡No es eso!! Es que no quiero escuchar el sermón de mi papá –

Mmm te entiendo, ¿estas listo? –

¡¡Si!! –

Bien vamos – salieron sigilosamente de la habitación pero no sin antes burlarse del pobre Minato limpiando el vomito que ellos ocasionaron, se montaron en el auto del rubio y partieron a su destino. Llegaron y comenzaron a recorrer el gran mercado, Hinata metía todo tipo de frutas y verduras, jugos y licores era una perfecta sabia al escoger cada alimento y bebida, hasta que llegaron al área de los dulces y al rubio se le iluminaron los ojos, comenzó a meter todo tipo de chocolates y galletas, palomitas de maíz y mucho helado de varios sabores, toda la tarde se le había hecho amena y se había dado la tarea de conocer un poco más a Hinata aunque eso no cambia su forma de pensar. Pero no todo había sido como lo planeado, muy a lo lejos se encontraba una chica pelirosa.

¡¡Naruto!! – la pelirosa lo vio y se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarlo.

Sakura ¿Qué haces aquí? – le costaba aceptar que quería seguir estando solo con Hinata.

¿es que ni al mercado puedo venir? – a la chica le pareció grosero el comentario del rubio.

Disculpa – el chico se frotó el cabello con una de sus manos.

¿y quien es ella? – la pelirosa se había dado cuenta de la presencia de la pelinegra.

Hinata – le hizo una reverencia.

Mucho gusto Hinata – le dedicó una sonrisa - ¿y ustedes son? –

Somos primos/pareja – respondieron al unísono, la pelirosa vio confundida a la pelinegra cuando dijo "pareja", si bien era la pelirosa la novia del rubio y no ella.

Parejas de primos – el rubio al percatarse acomodó la frase, aunque la pelinegra estaba mas confundida que nunca.

Me alegra que tengas una prima tan bonita Naruto, mucho cuidado con que me entere de algo…- mirando de reojo a la pelinegra, lo besa, la ojiperla se asombró de lo visto y sin saber por que le dolió así que decidió irse sin decir nada. Luego del majestuoso beso Naruto se percata de que Hinata ya no esta a su lado, se despide de su "novia" y decide ir por la pelinegra, no la encontró en el mercado así que decidió por irse a su apartamento.

Hinata aquí estas, ¿Dónde te habías metido? – pero el rubio notó que algo andaba mal, ¿ella estaba triste?...

Ya esta todo en su lugar si quieres comer helado esta en el refrigerador, yo iré a darme un baño – con mirada baja se dirigió a su cuarto pero un agarre fuerte la detuvo.

¿Qué pasa Hinata? – el rubio la había agarrado por un brazo pero ella no se había atrevido ni a voltear.

No es nada, es solo que aún no me acostumbro a este mundo –

Si es por lo de Sakura, ella es mi novia y aún no le he dicho nada del compromiso, dame tiempo –

No lo hagas, lo tuyo y lo mío es un simple compromiso, tu le perteneces a ella y yo le pertenezco al mar – las palabras de la pelinegra dejaron confundido al rubio soltándola de su agarre. La chica una vez en la tina del baño pensaba.

_Es solo un compromiso Hinata, solo un compromiso, no puede gustarte ese pervertido de Naruto Uzumaki, métetelo en la cabeza él es solo un maldito compromiso. –_ pero sin sentirlo comenzaba a llorar en silencio, mientras que por otro lado.

_¿Gustarme esa tonta amargada de Hinata Hyuga?- _ ¡JA! ¡¡Jamás!! – dicho esto se quedó dormido. Entre sus sueños susurraban – _Hinata / Naruto –_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Hola chicos..!! Aquí les dejo con el segundo capítulo de ¿mi novia es un pez?... espero les guste y dejen sus buenos comentarios… es posible que me tarde un poco en publicar los capítulos, es que entre la universidad y la orquesta me terminare por suicidar..!! jiji pero como dice mi madre "VIVIR SIN ESTRÉS ES TENER UNA VIDA PERFECTA Y SIN PROBLEMAS" así que gracias a las sabias palabras de mi madre me comeré un holls..!! xD se les quiere y gracias por sus apoyos..!! Suerte y hasta la próxima..!!


	3. El Beso

**Capítulo 3: Segundo Día.**

Había pasado un 5 meses y los chicos comenzaban a llevarse un poco mejor, pero no del todo, las peleas cada día se hacían más intensas. Hace una semana, Hiashi Hyuga tuvo una conversación con los dos llegando a un acuerdo, de que si Hinata y Naruto dejaban su rebeldía y se enseriaban más con sus vidas no se casarían, los chicos con ganas de libertad aceptaron y ahora tenían que cumplir. Sus padres les harían una pequeña visita por lo cual todo lo preparaban con sumo cuidado de no echar a peder el acuerdo.

No pongas eso ahí Naruto – le decía la ojiperla tratando de ayudarlo.

No se de estas cosas – el chico estaba confundido y aburrido.

Los tenedores van de este lado, los vasos aquí y el plato no debe tener las servilletas por encima – la ojiperla le mostraba donde iba a poner todo, pero al instante llegaron los invitados.

¡¡Llegaron!! –

Si lo sé no es necesario que me grites – el rubio la miró con recelo.

¡¡Hinata!! ¡¡Naruto!! ¿Cómo están? – la mujer los saludó con un abrazo.

Estamos muy bien gracias – respondió la Hyuga.

Mmmm ¿estofado? –

Si, ¿guste sentarse? –

Gracias, que amable –

_¿amable? Amable el ratón del queso – _pensaba el rubio.

Naruto acompáñame a la cocina para servir la cena –

¿Por qué no puedes servirla tú? – la chica respiró hondo y con tono dulce respondió.

Porque es asunto de los dos, vamos – el rubio la siguió aburrido.

Primero quieres hacerlo todo y ahora ¿quieres que te ayude? –

Sabes que no me caes bien Naruto, eres el pervertido más repugnante que hay sobre la faz de la tierra –

Vaya que lindo concepto tienes de mí pues si quieres saber el mío yo pienso que tú………-

Soy una tonta amargada, niña de papi y que lo tengo todo por mi mirada tan bonita y dulce que no deja que hablar, ya me se tu cuento de memoria Naruto – la ojiperla volteó para agarrar algo - prueba esto…- la chica le dio de probar un líquido rojo.

Mmm fresa, ¿jugo? –

No, es una capa de fresas licuadas que le echaré al pastel cuando esté listo – pero cuando fue a lavar el cubierto no se percató de que una fresa se había caído, provocando en la chica que se resbalara, ésta cerró fuertemente los ojos pero no sintió el golpe.

Hinata ¿estas bien? – dijo el rubio casi en susurros y muy cerca del rostro muy ruborizado de la chica.

S…s…si – el rubio se fue acercando a ella y justo cuando iba a darle un beso…

Chicos tengo hambre ¿pueden servir la cena rápido? – pero ninguno de los dos despegaba la mirada del otro hasta que sus instintos le alertaron de que Minato los había visto. –creo que interrumpo –

¡¡NOOOO!! – dijeron los dos al unísono y parándose al mismo tiempo.

Ya vamos a llevar la cena – dijo la aún ruborizada chica. La cena pasó calmada, todos charlaban y de vez en cuando se reían de relatos de niñez, el rubio se había dedicado a observar muy de cerca a la ojiperla, todos sus gestos, su sonrisa, su cuerpo (bueno eso lo palpó muy bien cuando la agarró xD), y su rubor cuando se le acercaba era provocador, sus labios tan bien delineados, su mirada opacada que transmitía dolor pero a la vez había tanto amor ella, en ese instante se dio cuenta de lo perfecta que era y de lo perfecta que se vería junto a él como una verdadera pareja, pero pronto cayó en la realidad "SOLO ERA UN COMPROMISO"…

Si nos disculpan Hinata y yo nos retiramos, buenas noches – el rubio se despidió y se fueron los dos a su habitación dejando a sus padres en la sala ya que platicaban animadamente. Pasada una hora todo marchaba bien hasta que se comenzó a escuchar una conversación desde la habitación del rubio.

_No vayas tan rápido Naruto – no soy yo es la aguja de abajo que va rápido - pues agarrala bien y no tires tan duro - esta bien -_ Hiashi no le prestó mucha atención al principio ya que Minato le dijo que se sacara malos pensamientos de la cabeza, que Naruto no haría nada con Hinata pero la gota había derramado el vaso… - _toca aquí Hinata - no quiero - se nos hará más fácil si lo haces no protestes - ¡¡Naruto no!! - ¡¡que lo hagas te digo!! - ¡¡¡¡aaauuuuchhh eso dolió!!!!...- _

MALDITO NARUTO QUE LE ESTAS HACIENDO A MI…………hija……- pero Hiashi se quedó atónito cuando vio la escena: Hinata encima de Naruto (muajajaja) jugando twisted (¡¡¡¡…mal pensados..!!!! x3)…

¿y bien? – Minato sudaba de miedo ya que si su amigo los había pillado en algo raro seguro prendería la casa, y no exactamente iba a ser con fuego.

Nada, están jugando ese tonto juego que jugábamos en la secundaria – Hiashi salió aún impresionado por haber desconfiado de su hija y su ahora prometido.

¿Twisted? – preguntaba Minato aún temblando de miedo.

Si sabes de que te hablo ¿por que preguntas de nuevo? – Minato se dirigió a la habitación de los jóvenes.

Chicos esta muy mal lo que están haciendo – Minato los regañaba y ellos estaban comenzando a temblar de miedo.

Solo jugábamos – le dijo su hijo tratando de defenderse.

Un motivo más para regañarlos, ¿saben desde cuando no juego twisted? El mundo es cruel T_T – Minato comenzaba a llorar.

Ah papá, ven te acompaño a la salida –

¡¡Son crueles muy crueles!! Esto no se le hace a tu padre T_T – los chicos despidieron a sus familias y se fueron a acostar.

_No concilio el sueño, iré por un poco de agua –_ pensaba la ojiperla. Sale de la habitación y se dirige a la cocina, pero todo estaba tan oscuro que terminó chocando al rubio.

¿Hinata? –

¿Quién mas vive contigo? –

Amargada – el rubio prende la luz y se da cuenta que Hinata tiene poca ropa.

Solo vine por un poco de agua –

Te la puedo dar yo – la sujetó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él dándole un tierno beso, al principio no reaccionó pero al ver su paz transmitida a través de su rostro se dejó llevar, le agarró el cuello con una mano y con la otra le alborotaba el pelo, el rubio la apretaba cada vez más contra él, quería sentirla suya que todo su ser le pertenecía solo a él, pero la chica se separó bruscamente y comenzó a correr encerrándose en su habitación.

¿Qué pendejada es esta Naruto? Un momento, si esto que siento no es un capricho entonces, ¿Qué es? –

¡¡Eres un imbécil Naruto, al jugar con esto me has lastimado mucho, nunca sabrás que te amo tonto!! – la chica lloraba sin parar, lo que no sabía era que su rubio también lloraba detrás de su puerta.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Holaaa…!!! Después de mucha espera aquí les traje el tercer capítulo de mi fic..!! como siempre seguiré esperando sus buenos comentarios..!! hasta la proxima..!!


	4. Comienzan Los Problemas

**Capítulo 4: Comienzan Los Problemas.**

Una vez más 1 2 3 – una banda de rock practicaba sin parar.

¿que es esto? – el rubio entraba al apartamento.

¡¡Otra interrupción y me volveré loca!! – el rubio agarró a la chica por un brazo y la llevó a un sitio discreto.

¿Quién es toda esta gente? – el chico parecía algo molesto.

Primero suéltame, ellos son mi banda –

¿tu banda? – le dijo soltándola.

Si, yo tengo una banda y soy la guitarrista principal –

¿son humanos? –

La mitad –

¡Jah! Que bien ahora tengo todo el océano en mi apartamento –

Deja el drama solo somos 4 – en eso suena el timbre y el rubio abre.

¡¡Naruto mi amor!! – la chica pelirosa se le abalanza besándolo.

Al fin llegas y disculpa si hay mucho ruido es que mi "PRIMA" trajo a su banda a practicar –

Tranquilo mi amor…- dirigiendose a la banda – hola chicos mucho gusto soy Sakura Haruno, encantada – el segundo guitarrista de la banda, un chico pelinegro y de ojos oscuros no dejó de verla.

Yo soy Sasuke ellos son Shino y Chouji –

Mucho gusto – respondieron al unísono –

Bien Sakura, vamos a la recámara – la pelirosa al pasar al lado del pelinegro le picó el ojo cosa que hizo sonrojar al chico.

¡¡¡Si vayan a su fiesta de cuerpos mojados!!! – le gritó la ojiperla –…idiotas… – dijo casi en un susurro, acaso estaba ¿celosa?... la banda terminó de tocar y se fueron Shino y Chouji, solo quedó Sasuke. La fiesta de "CUERPOS MOJADOS" tal cual la había llamado la ojiperla, había terminado y el rubio con la pelirosa salieron del cuarto.

Espera se me quedó el celular ya vuelvo – dándole un beso.

No tardes – la chica se dirigió a la sala donde encontró al chico pelinegro solo sentado en el gran sofá.

Señorita Haruno – dijo casi en un susurro mientras ella se le sentaba al lado con pose provocativa.

Para ti soy solo Sakura – cada vez se le acercaba más y más.

¿quieres ir a tomar algo…Sakura…? – el chico tenía un tono frío e indiferente que lo hacía ver sexy.

Me encantaría – le cogió la mano y lo llevó rápidamente hasta la puerta.

¿pero no ibas a salir con tu novio? – Sakura miró hacia la habitación del rubio.

Nah… el solo me acompañaba a la salida – dicho esto lo jaló del brazo y se fueron. En ese instante el rubio salía de su habitación.

Ya estoy listo Sakura – pero se dio cuenta que la chica se había ido. - ¿A dónde habrá ido Sakura? –

Fue a tomar algo con Sasuke –

¿Con el maldito pez? – el rubio se molestaba aún más.

Si – la chica se tiraba en el sofá abriendo una lata de soda y dando pequeñas risitas.

¿y tú no hiciste nada? – ya casi en gritos la regañaba.

No – dando el primer sorbo a la soda.

¿Es que no ves que esa es mi novia? ¡¡fenómeno con cola!! – el chico deliraba de la rabia mientras que a la vez la ojiperla se levantaba del sofá y lo miraba fijamente.

Seré un fenómeno con cola pero no una zorra que se va con cualquiera delante de su novio, o lo que se podría considerar la palabra "novio"…- la chica salió dando un portazo.

…Hinata…- el rubio se agarró la cabeza con las dos manos tirándose al suelo de rodillas -…maldita sea… ¿Qué he hecho? – habían pasado tres días y Hinata no aparecía.

_¿Qué pasa Naruto, por que tanta insistencia en hablar conmigo? –_

Quiero preguntarle si Hinata esta con usted –

_¿Qué le paso a mi hija? –_ el hombre comenzaba a impacientarse.

Nada malo solo…- en ese momento la chica entra al apartamento. – ya llegó, hasta luego…- el rubio cuelga y va como alma que lleva el diablo a donde la ojiperla agarrándola por los hombros.

¿Dónde te habías metido Hinata? Estaba muy preocupado por ti – pero el rubio notó algo diferente en la mirada de ella, como cierta indiferencia.

No debiste haberlo hecho, estaba en el mar –

Avisa la próxima vez donde estarás por favor –

No creo que te importe un fenómeno con cola – sus palabras le dolían al rubio, cuando estaba dispuesto a cortar los pocos centímetros que los separaban.

¡¡NARUTO!! –

¿Sakura? – el rubio y la ojiperla siguen en la misma posición – ¿Qué son esas maletas? –

Anoche lo pensé muy bien y ¡¡QUIERO VENIR A VIVIR CONTIGO!! –

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿QUEEEEEEEEEEE???!!!!!!! – dijeron al unísono el rubio y la ojiperla sin dejar su posición inicial.


	5. Dos Para Uno

**Capítulo 5: Dos Para Uno.**

La cena fue silenciosa hasta que uno de los tres rompió ese molesto silencio.

¿Por qué tomaste esa decisión Sakura? – le pregunta el rubio.

Es obvio amor, quiero estar siempre contigo –

¿Sasuke no te dio la talla? – el comentario de la ojiperla hizo que la pelirosa se atorara con un trozo de carne.

Cof cof cof ¿Naruto mi vida me acompañas a la recámara a dejar mis cosas? –

Si claro, ven conmigo –

_Si eres idiota Naruto, esta mujer te engaña descaradamente y tu ciego – _pensaba la ojiperla. Todos se dieron las buenas noches y cada uno entró a su habitación. El rubio, una vez que su chica se durmió, fue a buscar a la ojiperla.

¿Naruto? – ante el casi grito de la chica, éste le tapó la boca.

Ssshhh Sakura puede despertar – el rubio le susurraba.

¿Qué haces aquí? –

Déjame dormir contigo por favor –

¿Qué? – la chica lo miraba con extrañes.

Que quiero dormir contigo, ¡¡no pienses nada malo mal pensada!! Es que Sakura es incómoda –

¿Y que sabes tú si yo soy cómoda o no? –

Una vez dormí contigo –

No me engañes Naruto Uzumaki –

Pues entonces no te acuerdas de ese día que llegaste con una borrachera que hasta te caías, y me pediste que durmiera a tu lado –

Esta bien – la ojiperla muy sonrojada miró hacia otro lado y dándole la espalda le dio un pequeño espacio. Y así pasó un mes, después que la pelirosa se dormía el rubio iba y le pedía a la ojiperla un espacio en su cama, ésta después se acostumbró a la maña que extrañamente había cogido el chico así que con anterioridad se hacía a un lado. A la mañana.

¡¡Naruto, Hinata!! – la pelirosa llegaba a gritos al apartamento.

¿Qué pasa? – dijo el rubio saliendo del sueño que tenía.

¿Por qué el escándalo? – dijo la ojiperla.

¡¡Alístense!! Vamos a la playa –

Si esta bien, pero no tenías que ser tan escandalosa – el rubio entró a su habitación a cambiarse seguido por la ojiperla.

No iré – lo miraba de reojo.

Vamos Hinata, prometo que el agua no te tocará –

¡¡No es eso tonto!! – la chica se sonrojaba cada vez aún más y cruzando los brazos dijo - hoy es luna llena –

¿y eso que tiene que ver? –

Para las sirenas la luna llena es como una influencia afrodisíaca, cuando se ama a alguien nuestros deseos más prohibidos son desatados –

¿tú amas a alguien? – el rubio le preguntó muy cerca de ella haciendo que ésta se sonrojara.

¡¡NOOO!! –

¿entonces a que le temes? – el rubio se sentía dolido, pues quería que ella dijera que él era a quien amaba.

Es que de seguro querrán que me meta al mar, y la luna llena solo tiene efecto cuando la sirena entra al mar –

Ya te dije, yo te protegeré y no permitiré que nada malo te pase –

…Gracias…- se estaban acercando lentamente para probar de nuevo sus labios pero…

¡¡APÚRENSE!! No tengo todo el día – la pelirosa entró de tope a la habitación haciendo que éstos saltaran de impresión, la ojiperla se fue a su recámara a alistarse dejando al rubio solo.

Éstas dos van a terminar matándome, Sakura de un infarto y Hinata de amor – decía el rubio muy a lo bajo sin percatarse que su ojiperla no había salido por completo de la habitación.

_Yo también te amo Naruto –_ pensaba la ojiperla ahora sí entrando es su cuarto. Una vez todos listos partieron a la playa, estaba llena de chicos jóvenes y muchos también del colegio, Hinata se sentó bajo una sombrilla mientras que Naruto y Sakura jugaban en el mar. El día se estaba alejando y la noche cada vez más cerca, la ojiperla estaba aterrada de no saber que pasaría esa noche. La luna llena había hecho acto de presencia.

Naruto yo me voy – se acercó ante una multitud de gente donde éste estaba bailando con la pelirosa.

Espera yo te llevaré – volteó a abrazar a su novia y cuando miró a atrás la ojiperla ya no estaba.

¡¡VAMOS HINATA NO TE DOLERÁ!! – decía uno de los 5 chicos que la llevaban alzada.

¡¡SUÉLTENME MALDITOS!! – la chica trataba de liberarse.

Vaya vaya, creo que tendremos que limpiarte esa hermosa boquita que tienes –

Lo que limpiaran serán mis puños – pero sin decir más la lanzaron al mar.

¡¡HINATAAAA!! – el rubio los abofeteó y trató de alcanzar a la ojiperla pero ella había desaparecido. Eran las 3 de la mañana y estaban muy cansados así que decidieron ir a dormir, se volvió a repetir la rutina: Sakura se quedó dormida y el rubio buscó a dormir en la habitación de la ojiperla pero para su sorpresa ella estaba ahí tendida en la cama, viéndolo con mirada retadora y con poca ropa.

Ven aquí, te estaba esperando – el rubio recordó lo que había dicho la ojiperla sobre la influencia de la luna llena, así que se puso feliz al sentir que él era la persona que ella amaba, o eso creía. Sin pensarlo dos veces él la besó de una forma muy apasionada.

Te amo Hinata –

Y yo a ti Naruto, te amo demasiado – entre besos y caricias pasaron la noche hasta quedar exhaustos de tanto amor, quedaron dormidos. Ya era de día y el efecto se había ido, la ojiperla se despertaba poco a poco y comenzó a recordar cosas de la noche anterior pero no todo andaba bien, comenzó a moverse un poco pero algo la hizo gemir de dolor: el rubio le estaba apretando un seno.

¡¡¡MALDITO PERVERTIDO!!! ¡¡QUITA TU MANO DE AHÍ!! – el rubio salió disparado de la cama.

Perdóname Hinata, lo siento, no quise hacerlo – el chico se disculpaba mientras que la ojiperla se ponía mejor su camisa.

Olvídalo solo vete de aquí – pero el rubio la giró desprevenidamente y la besó.

¿Qué te pasa? – la chica disimulaba su sonrojo.

Demostrando un poco más mi amor hacia ti –

¿tu amor? –

Parece que no lo recuerdas –

Es cierto… no se de que me hablas – la chica lo había recordado todo pero no quería que el rubio lo supiera.

¿me amas? – el chico había posado sus grandes orbes azules en la mirada de ella, pero ésta solo le dio la espalda.

No – el rubio la agarró fuertemente de los hombros y la volteó.

¿me amas? – pero ella cerró los ojos.

No –

¡¡NO SEAS MIEDOSA!! ¡¡¡MÍRAME A LOS OJOS!!! – la chica abrió los ojos a la vez que dejaba correr sus lágrimas.

¡¡NO!! ¡¡MALDITA SEA NO TE AMO!! – el rubio se sintió muy dolido, la soltó lentamente y le dio la espalda pero antes de salir de la habitación le dijo.

No llores niña tonta –

Aléjate de mí –

Eso haré adiós –

Adi...os – el rubio se volteó y por útima vez le dijo.

Te amo Hinata – dicho esto salió de la habitación dejando a la chica encerrada en sus lágrimas.

…Perdóname Naruto… -


	6. Casate Conmigo

**Capítulo 6: Cásate Conmigo.**

Ring ring ring…

Naruto ¿puedes agarrar el teléfono? Es que estoy ocupada – le decía la chica pelirosa.

si si ahí voy – una vez que atendió – ¿hola? –

_Naruto hijo ¿Cómo han estado tú y Hinata? Me enteré que Sakura esta viviendo con ustedes –_

¡¡Papá!! Estamos bien, Hinata salió a hacer unas compras y yo me quedé en casa con Sakura –

_Que bueno hijo, te llamaba para decirte que cumplieron su trato así que quedan libres de toda responsabilidad –_

¿en serio papá? –

_Muy en serio… nos vemos luego adiós –_

Adiós – no estaba feliz puesto que esa era su única excusa para estar con Hinata, aún cuando hace dos semanas le había prometido alejarse de ella.

¿Quién era? –

Mi padre, estoy libre – aunque no sonaba feliz.

¡¡Que bien!! –

Hola ¿me perdí de algo? –

¿sabes que? No te perderás de nada – el rubio cogió el teléfono y habló algo de una cena familiar, después de colgar le dijo a Hinata que el trato se había cumplido y no tendrían que casarse, luego les dijo que se alistaran y se pusieran lo mejor que tuvieran. Había llegado la cena y todo estaba listo y perfectamente acomodado, ya estaban todos sentados comiendo y riendo hasta que el rubio se levantó.

Quiero dirigir unas pequeñas palabras, estoy feliz de haber conocido a Hinata puesto que sin ella y el tonto compromiso, no hubiera aprendido a tener un poco más de responsabilidades, pero mi vida no solo giraba en torno a eso sino que tenía a mi lado a una gran mujer… Sakura… ella me hizo ver el amor y me hizo sentir las ganas del compromiso, por eso aquí y delante de todos te pido esto – el rubio se arrodilló y sacó un anillo – cásate conmigo – la pelirosa comenzó a llorar.

Si Naruto… me casaré contigo – el rubio le puso el anillo y se besaron, todos aplaudían mientras que a la ojiperla se le caía el mundo delante de sus ojos, no sabía si llorar o reír, solo optó por una pequeña sonrisa.

¡¡FELICITACIONES HIJO!! – dijeron sus padres al unísono.

Felicitaciones – dijo la ojiperla casi en un susurro. Todos se habían ido y exhaustos se fueron a dormir, la pelirosa entró primero mientras que el rubio paraba a la ojiperla en la entrada de su habitación.

…Hinata…- el rubio la miraba intensamente y ella lo abrazó.

Felicitaciones Naruto, al fin encontraste a tu alma gemela –

Mi única alma gemela eres tú – la chica se molestó un poco por el comentario ya que primero se comprometía y ahora la buscaba, ella no sería plato de segunda mesa.

¿Qué pretendes Naruto? –

Que te des cuenta que me amas –

Debo ir a dormir – pero el chico la agarró por un brazo y la atrajo hacia él, la sujetó fuerte en la cintura y después de una mirada llena de sentimientos la besó, ella le correspondió pero pronto cayó en la realidad separándose bruscamente del chico.

Adiós Naruto – y entró rápidamente a la habitación llorando de nuevo. A la mañana siguiente.

Hinata ¿me acompañarías a elegir mi vestido? –

Lo siento Sakura pero no me siento bien –

Anda Hinata vamos – la chica le insistía jalándola del sofá.

Es en serio Sakura, no me siento bien –

Eres imposible, le dices a Naruto que salí adiós –

Con gusto, adiós – en eso el rubio salía a la sala.

¿A dónde fue Sakura? –

A comprar su vestido de novia –

Hinata necesitamos hablar, ésta vez no podrás huir – pero en eso suena el timbre y la chica sale disparada a abrir.

¡¡¡NEJI!!! – un chico muy apuesto estaba abrazando a la ojiperla.

¡¡Hinata que hermosa estas!! –

Y tu muy guapo – se abrazan de nuevo y el chico le besa la mejilla a la ojiperla.

¿Quién es él? – el rubio se había puesto detrás de la chica con los brazos cruzados y mirada retadora.

Mucho gusto mi nombre es Neji – el castaño le hizo una reverencia.

Naruto – el rubio le habló secamente.

Vaya parece que encontraste un guardaespaldas – la chica soltó pequeñas risitas.

Ven Neji vamos a mi habitación –

¿Qué? ¿Tú sola con éste que ni siquiera conozco, solos en la habitación? Jamás –

Bien entonces acompáñanos – la ojiperla se llevó de la mano al castaño mientras que el rubio iba echando chispas atrás de ellos.

Cuéntame Neji, ¿Cómo esta el mar y mi papá? –

Tú padre insoportable y el mar esta relajante y pacífico aunque las fiestas ya se acercan –

¿Cómo esta Hanabi? –

Histérica, desde que te fuiste no ha hecho más que pegarse de mí en todo momento para reprocharme de algo –

Mi hermanita, cuanto la extraño –

Ella extraña tu dinero –

Malvada – la chica comenzaba a llorar al estilo anime.

Hinata que feliz me encuentro de verte te he extrañado mucho –

Yo también Neji – y lo abrazó, éste le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Hey hey hey más distancia por favor – Neji le picó el ojo a Hinata cosa que ella entendió muy bien.

Naruto ¿podrías dejarnos solos un momento? –

¿para qué? –

No eres el único que necesita intimidad – el rubio estaba que echaba humo por las orejas del solo hecho de imaginar a su ojiperla en brazos de otro.

Te estaré vigilando – le hizo unas señas con la mano y se fue.

¿te gusta? – el comentario del castaño hizo que la ojiperla se sonrojara.

Creo que sí –

Nah… no te gusta, lo amas –

Si – la chica bajó la mirada.

Me alegra saber que mi hermosa prima esta enamorada –

Pero no debería de estarlo, su corazón esta junto a alguien más –

No lo creo… él te quiere y mucho, lo he visto en su mirada y en su forma de protegerte –

_Maldita sea no se escucha nada… espera recuerdo que la chismosa de la tía Tsunade para escuchar conversaciones ajenas ponía un vaso y su oído en la boquilla… bien lo haré…-_ pensaba el rubio tratando de escuchar detrás de la puerta.

¿Que te parece si vamos por un helado? –

¿Antes dime como esta Tenten? –

Nuestro hijo nacerá en invierno –

¿Hijo? Osea que… -

Es un niño –

¡¡Oh Neji!! – después que lo abrazó y lo felicitó salieron de la habitación pero algo cayó encima de la ojiperla, para ser exactos encima de su pecho.

¡¡NARUTOOOO MALDITO PERVERTIDO!! Ya llevas dos a la tercera te quitaré los ojos – el rubio se paró apurado disculpándose por su intromisión.

Naruto querido ya llegué… ¿Quién es él? –

Mucho gusto Neji –

Hola yo soy Sakura la prometida de Naruto –

¿A dónde van? – preguntó el rubio con aire mayoritario.

A comer un helado – respondió la ojiperla.

Los acompañamos – la pelirosa los sacó a todos a rastras hasta que llegaron a la heladería.

¿y bien para cuando es la boda? – le preguntó el castaño.

Será en tres días – respondió la pelirosa muy animada.

¿Y ustedes que son? ¿amantes, novios, esposos? – el rubio parecía algo molesto por la posición en que estaban la ojiperla con el castaño: él tenía el brazo extendido en un abrazo mientras que la cabeza de la chica descansaba en su pecho.

Somos primos – respondió el castaño mientras que la ojiperla solo reía un poco.

¿primos? – ahora si el rubio estaba desconcertado.

Si somos primos, mi esposa esta en casa cuidando de su embarazo, ha tenido muchos problemas así que le mandaron a descansar mucho –

¿y si son primos entonces la visita es de solo cariño? –

No Naruto, vine a llevarme a Hinata –

¿a llevártela? Pero ¿A dónde? – el rubio comenzó a desesperarse estaba perdiendo a su ojiperla.

¿no se lo has dicho? – el castaño le preguntaba a su prima la cual negó con la cabeza.

¿Qué necesitan decirme? – ahora si comenzaba a molestarse.

Hinata se irá conmigo al mar unos años, luego nos iremos a Grecia para que termine su carrera y una vez terminado todo ella podrá hacer lo que quiera –

¿Cuántos años serán? –

Tal vez sean 2 años en el mar y 6 años los que amerita la carrera. –

¿tanto? –

Sí, pero esperaré a su boda y luego me la llevaré –

No todo estaba saliendo como lo había planeado el rubio, ella se iría y él no estaba luchando por ella ni por su amor, se casaría en tres días y todo sería una mísera rutina.

_Imbécil aquel que inventó el amor – _pensaba el rubio mientras se quedaba dormido.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Hola..!! Como lo prometí los premié con dos capítulos seguidos..!! Un capi más para que llegue el final..!! Los quiere su escritora, admiradora y fiel servidora Lolo (Paola)… Hasta la próxima!!


	7. Despedidas De Solteros

**Capítulo 7: Despedidas De Solteros.**

Era una mañana lluviosa, no había parado de llover en todo el día y ya eran las 6 de la tarde. La pelirosa había salido a visitar a su "tía" mientras que el rubio y la ojiperla quedaron atrapados en el apartamento.

¿Quieres jugar? – le preguntaba el rubio al ver que la chica estaba muy aburrida recostada en la ventana viendo la lluvia caer.

No – respondió secamente. El rubio se puso a su lado y comenzó a contemplar un buen rato la lluvia hasta que decidió hablar.

Sinceramente no se que tiene esto de divertido -

Solo me distraigo –

Que aburrida eres – el rubio desistió y fue por un poco de helado.

No te comas el de chocolate – le decía la chica sin dejar de mirar la lluvia.

¿y quien me lo impedirá? – la ojiperla por fin se decidió a encararlo.

¿acaso me estas retando? – la chica lo miraba con ojos amenazantes.

¿te parece? – el chico la veía divertido.

Si – el rubio destapó el helado de chocolate y le dio una probada.

esta rico –

Haz lo que quieras – se volteó y siguió mirando la lluvia.

Hinata ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? –

Nada – el chico estaba convencido de que a la ojiperla le pasaba algo.

Vamos confía en mí –

¡¡Te dije que no me pasa nada!! – la ojiperla volteó de jalón y se encontró las grandes orbes azules del chico mas cerca de lo normal poniéndola nerviosa.

Entonces ¿Por qué andas indiferente conmigo? Te hace más placentero ver la lluvia que charlar conmigo – la chica se decidió a voltear de nuevo pero un beso del rubio la detuvo, ésta movida por la rabia que sentía al saber que estaba jugando con ella lo quitó de encima.

¿Qué haces Naruto estas loco? –

Si estoy loco pero por ti – la quiso besar de nuevo pero ella no lo dejó.

¿me crees tan tonta como para no saber que lo único que quieres es jugar conmigo? – la chica le había dado la espalda y se alejó lo suficiente como para que el rubio no la escuchara llorar.

…Hinata… - le tocó su hombro. Al sentir el tacto del chico, la ojiperla salió corriendo encerrándose en su habitación.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sakura vine lo más rápido posible – decía un pelinegro entrando a una de las habitaciones de un hotel.

Te estaba esperando pensé que no llegarías – la chica estaba acostada en la cama en posición sexy.

Es que esta lloviendo muy fuerte ¿pero que pasa? –

¿Sabes que en una semana me caso? –

Si, Hinata me comentó algo sobre eso – respondió el chico con semblante triste.

¿Ya te imaginas por que te llamé? –

No lo sé ¿Por qué tanto misterio Sakura? ¡¡suéltalo de una buena vez!! –

Quiero que pasemos la noche juntos –

¿estas loca? Que dirá tu futuro marido de esto – el pelinegro entendía cada vez menos.

Él no se enterará de nada, tómalo como una despedida de soltera –

No sé Sakura, tú me gustas mucho y no puedo permitir que algo malo te pase –

Lo malo que me pasará es que muera por un beso – la pelirosa se paró y gateando se le acercó al pelinegro y lo besó.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hinata ábreme – el rubio estaba parado a la puerta de la ojiperla.

¡¡Vete!! – estaba claro que la chica no quería hablar con él.

Vamos Hinata deja de ser niña y ábreme ¿Qué te pasa? – la chica salió de su cama como una bala y abrió la puerta con desesperación y rabia, el rubio al verla notó que había estado llorando.

¿quieres saber lo que me pasa Naruto? ¿de verdad quieres saberlo? – el rubio conmovido por el dolor que sentía al verla en ese estado solo asintió.

Me pasa que soy una tonta que se enamoró de un maldito pervertido que no ha hecho más que……- pero el rubio detuvo sus palabras con un beso.

¿en serio estas enamorada de mí? – pero la chica estaba más que impresionada.

¿Qué? – no sabía el peso que habían adquirido sus palabras.

Dime la verdad – el rubio la sostenía por los hombros y la miraba fijamente.

Olvídalo Uzumaki – la chica estaba dispuesta a cerrar la puerta pero el rubio la agarró por un brazo y la atrajo hacia él besándola nuevamente, la chica trató de defenderse y alejarlo pero sus intentos fallaron, terminó accediendo al delicioso beso del chico.

¿Por qué me drogas de esta manera? – el chico rió divertido por el comentario de la ojiperla y más su sonrojo se le veía coqueto y delicado.

Porque yo puedo llegar a ser más adictivo que la luna llena – el chico la besó nuevamente y ella le correspondió sin peros, la llevó cargada hasta la cama y una vez que cayeron se separaron para verse a los ojos.

Esto no esta bien Naruto mañana te casarás –

Entonces sé mi despedida de soltero – la ojiperla hinchó sus mejillas de rabia haciendo que el rubio riera a carcajadas.

Eres un maldito pervertido Naruto Uzumaki – pero para impresión del rubio la chica no gritó, solo lo dijo como un comentario afirmativo.

Pensé que me tirarías la cama encima –

La cama la pongo yo – ahora era la chica quien lo besaba. – pero ahora no estoy lista –

Te esperaré hasta el fin de mis días – el rubio la miró con ojos llenos de amor.

Por ahora ¿podemos ver una película? – la chica le mostraba una pequeña caja en su mano derecha que decia "NOCHE DE VAMPIROS"

Solo con una condición –

¿Si dime? –

Que cada vez que me asustes me des un besito en los labios aunque sea chiquito – la ojiperla rió divertida.

Trato hecho –

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Fue la mejor noche de mi vida Sasuke –

Y serán muchas más si tu me lo permitieras – el pelinegro besaba el cuello de la pelirosa.

Ya sabes que no puedo, mañana me caso – se había alejado de sus besos para encararlo.

No te cases – el chico la miraba suplicante.

Tengo que hacerlo, Naruto me ama y yo no romperé su corazón –

Naruto no te ama Sakura – la chica se había enojado por el comentario del pelinegro.

¿Qué sabes tu de amor? Eres un pobre diablo que vino a pasar una noche con una mujer que esta a punto de casarse – el pelinegro dolido por las palabras de la pelirosa se levantó y mientras le daba la espalda se vestía.

Tal vez no sepa más de amor que tú pero lo que si puedo asegurarte es que Naruto ama a Hinata, y ni mil casamientos van a lograr que él se olvide de ella –

¿Hinata su prima? – la chica estaba confundida.

No son primos, Hiashi Hyuga y Minato Uzumaki los comprometieron en matrimonio para que se les quitara su rebeldía, pero no era solo eso, también había un trato el que consistía en que si ellos adquirían un poco más de responsabilidad podrían ser libres, pero el tiempo les dio una mala jugada, los enamoró cada día más el uno del otro –

¿Qué pretendes con todo esto? –

Que te des cuenta que Naruto no te va a hacer feliz – el pelinegro ya estaba en la puerta.

No te vayas Sasuke, quédate conmigo solo esta noche – la pelirosa le suplicaba

Recuerda que no se nada de amor, adiós Salura – el pelinegro había salido de la habitación.

Adiós Sasuke – la pelirosa había comenzado a llorar.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Ya van 57 besos no creo que quieras más – había terminado la película con un final verdaderamente sangriento y aterrador. La chica posaba entre los brazos del rubio.

Te equivocas querida, moriría con miles de besos tuyos –

Entonces dejaré de besarte porque no quiero que mueras hoy – la chica bostezó y quedó dormida pero antes susurró. – Te amo Naruto – el rubio se sonrojó y le dedico una sonrisa.

Yo te amo mucho más Hinata – pero a la mala que la chica ya se había quedado dormida. Aprovecharon hasta el último momento juntos ya que mañana sería el adiós.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Holaaa!! Disculpen la demora prometo que lo que resta de los capítulos los subiré más rápido es que tuve muchas presentaciones y también estaba en los examenes finales, así que no me daba tiempo ni inspiración para escribir, pero prometido que los capítulos que restan los publicaré más rápido..! gracias por sus reviews..!!


	8. Una Boda Y Un Adiós

**Capítulo 8: Una Boda Y Un Adiós.**

A la oscuridad de la habitación se encontraba un chico pelinegro pensando en los acontecimientos del día anterior.

**Flash Back.**

_Fue la mejor noche de mi vida Sasuke –_

_Y serán muchas más si tu me lo permitieras – el pelinegro besaba el cuello de la pelirosa._

_Ya sabes que no puedo, mañana me caso – se había alejado de sus besos para encararlo._

_No te cases – el chico la miraba suplicante._

_Tengo que hacerlo, Naruto me ama y yo no romperé su corazón –_

_Naruto no te ama Sakura – la chica se había enojado por el comentario del pelinegro._

_¿Qué sabes tu de amor? Eres un pobre diablo que vino a pasar una noche con una mujer que esta a punto de casarse – el pelinegro dolido por las palabras de la pelirosa se levantó y mientras le daba la espalda se vestía._

_Tal vez no sepa más de amor que tú pero lo que si puedo asegurarte es que Naruto ama a Hinata, y ni mil casamientos van a lograr que él se olvide de ella –_

_¿Hinata su prima? – la chica estaba confundida._

_No son primos, Hiashi Hyuga y Minato Uzumaki los comprometieron en matrimonio para que se les quitara su rebeldía, pero no era solo eso, también había un trato el que consistía en que si ellos adquirían un poco más de responsabilidad podrían ser libres, pero el tiempo les dio una mala jugada, los enamoró cada día más el uno del otro –_

_¿Qué pretendes con todo esto? –_

_Que te des cuenta que Naruto no te va a hacer feliz – el pelinegro ya estaba en la puerta._

_No te vayas Sasuke, quédate conmigo solo esta noche – la pelirosa le suplicaba_

_Recuerda que no se nada de amor, adiós Salura – el pelinegro había salido de la habitación._

_Adiós Sasuke – la pelirosa había comenzado a llorar._

**Flash End.**

Tengo que hacer algo – el chico se levantó de la cama con apuro – no puedo permitir que te cases Sakura, yo sé que tú no amas a Naruto – se vistió, agarró las llaves de su auto y salió.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ring ring ring – a la claridad del día sonaba un despertador haciendo que dos jóvenes se movieran entre las sábanas con incomodidad, con ágil movimiento el rubio lo apagó.

Buenos días – le susurró a la ojiperla que se encontraba suspirando entre su pecho, con su tacto comenzó a rozar la suave cara de la chica haciendo que ésta fuera despertando poco a poco.

Buenos días – le dedicó una tierna sonrisa provocando que el rubio la besara con ansiedad. - ¿Qué hora es? –

2:00pm – la ojiperla se levantó de empujón.

En 6 horas te casarás Naruto y en cualquier momento llegará Sakura vamos levántate – el rubio la vio salir, una vez que la chica se había ido éste soltó pequeñas lágrimas.

¿Por qué fui tan idiota de pedirle matrimonio a Sakura y no a ti? Mi hermosa sirena – la tarde había sido agitada, el rubio con todos sus invitados incluyendo a la ojiperla, ya estaban en la iglesia solo faltaba Sakura para terminar con todas las ilusiones de los jóvenes. De vez en cuando se daban miradas tristes de amor, cuando él la veía ella volteaba y cuando ella se dignaba a verlo éste solo le suplicaba con la mirada que quería estar solo con ella. Los violines comenzaron a sonar lo que anunciaba la llegada de la novia, ésta entró llena de elegancia estaba muy hermosa. La boda transcurrió tranquila hasta que llegó la pregunta mas inesperada………

¿Sasuke? – el pelinegro había llegado sentándose al lado de la ojiperla.

No… yo soy el fantasma de Sasuke…¬ ¬ - el chico la miró con cara de fastidio por la pregunta.

¿Qué haces aquí? – la ojiperla le había incomodado la respuesta del chico pero la intriga pudo más que un grito de regaño.

Vine para impedir ésta boda –

¿Qué? – la chica estaba helada por el comentario.

¿Alguien tiene algún motivo para que esta boda no se realice? – había preguntado el cura y conmocionados todos volteaban de un lado a otro, la ojiperla ni se inmutó ya que en cierto modo le gustaba que Sasuke estuviera ahí para impedirlo.

¡Yo! – entre tonos de sorpresas la gente volteó inclusive los novios, la pelirosa al ver que era el pelinegro quien había refutado corrió hacia él abalanzándose, cayo encima y lo besó con ansias.

Después que te fuiste y me dejaste sola me sentí sin amor, sin tu amor, y pude darme cuenta que eras tú lo que siempre había querido – el pelinegro se levantó y la ayudo a levantarse también.

¿Se vieron ayer? – el rubio ahora estaba más confundido que nunca.

Si, pasamos la noche juntos – al rubio no le había parecido obsceno ni nada parecido, más bien estaba feliz de que no se casaría con la pelirosa.

Oh Sasuke cuánto te amo – se besaron apasionadamente siendo la crítica de los invitados. La pelinegra se había enfadado de que ella hubiese tenido el descaro de engañarlo un día antes de su boda, cosa que ni ella con todo el amor que siente por el rubio, fue capaz de hacer. Se le acercó y le tocó levemente el hombro llamándola.

…Sakura…- la pelirosa se separó de los labios del pelinegro para dirigirse a la ojiperla.

¿Dime Hinata? – la chica la miró incrédula pero a cambio recibió una fuerte cachetada de parte de la ojiperla.

Esto es por engañar a Naruto – y seguido le dio un puñetazo en todo el centro de la cara dejándola desmayada en el piso y con la nariz rota – Y éste es por ser tan tonta y estúpida – luego se dirigió al pelinegro – llévatela… si sigue aquí terminaré por patearla – el pelinegro le sonrió y la cargó.

Perdóname Naruto, no quise arruinar tu boda pero tenía que hacerlo, Hinata y tú se aman y no quiero que alguien más interfiera en su amor, Hinata es como mi hermana menor y debo protegerla… no solo lo hice por ustedes, sino que también siento algo por Sakura y no quiero dejarla ir –

Adiós Sasuke, sé que la cuidarás mucho – dicho esto el pelinegro se fue y atrás le siguieron todos los invitados, dejando a la ojiperla con el rubio solos.

¿Qué va a ser de ti? – pregunta el rubio.

¿Qué va a ser de ti? – pregunta la ojiperla.

Entonces tenemos los mismos ideales –

Tal vez tengas razón – el rubio comenzaba a acercarse a ella.

Y si tengo razón ¿Por qué no podemos estar juntos? –

Porque así lo he decidido – la ojiperla parecía fría y aterradora.

Hinata…- el rubio la besó y ella le correspondió.

Prometo que nos volveremos a ver – La ojiperla comenzaba a alejarse.

¿es una promesa? –

Es una promesa – la chica le sonrió.

Hinata hora de irnos – su primo había entrado advirtiéndole que ya era hora de partir.

Ya voy Neji – lo volvió a besar y en su oído le susurró un adiós. Pero no pasaría mucho para que volvieran a estar juntos, solo la necesidad y el amor podrá unirlos nuevamente.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Hola a todos..!! como les prometí aquí esta otro capítulo que espero sea de su agrado… dos más para que se termine la historia, pendiente con los últimos dos capítulos… mi próximo fics estará publicado en uno o dos días y esta inspirado en la música, otra de mis más grandes inspiraciones trata en el anime de La Corda D' Oro que comencé a ver hace poco… Espero sus reviews y que sigan leyendo mis historias..!!! Hasta la proxima amigos..!!


	9. El Reencuentro

**Capítulo 9: El Reencuentro. **

Un joven rubio estacionaba su auto frente la empresa que ahora él dirigía, se encaminó a su oficina después de haberle pedido unos papeles a su secretaria.

Hasta que llegaste – preguntaba un pelinegro entrando a la oficina.

No estoy para juegos ¿Qué quieres? – el rubio lo miró con fastidio.

¡¡Naruto han pasado 6 años!! Quita ese genio que no te queda –

6 años Sasuke, como pasa el tiempo – el rubio miraba con nostalgia una foto en su escritorio.

¿No has pensado en alguien más? –

Solo en ella, la pienso de día, de noche, de tarde, de madrugada, me baño y la veo en el reflejo del agua, estoy solo enamorado de ella –

Lástima que Sakura……mejor lo olvido, recuerda que hoy viene la nueva banda que vamos a promocionar –

¿Como se llama? –

Konoha –

¿y sus integrantes? –

Todos son hombres, solo hay una chica y dicen que es muy hermosa –

¿tienes fotos de ellos? –

Solo una – mostrándole la foto – fue la única que enviaron – el rubio miró con detenimiento la foto y alguien le pareció familiar.

¿Cómo se llama la chica? – el pelinegro lo miró divertido.

Aún no nos han dado los nombres pero estoy seguro que si te lo propones conseguirás más que su nombre –

¡¡No es eso idiota!! Es que esta chica………- _se parece tanto a Hinata_ – movió la cabeza a los lados – no puede ser, estoy equivocado – después de un rato los jóvenes empresarios se fueron a la sala de grabación.

Al parecer no han llegado – pero cuando el rubio decide salir no pasó de desapercibido por sus fieles admiradoras, así que comenzó a correr. Bajó las escaleras, pasó por tres salones y a lo último no le quedó más que entrar al baño femenino, pero no se percató que alguien estaba adentro.

_¿y a este que le da entrando al baño de las chicas? ¿acaso será g………-_ pero antes de terminar con su pensamiento el chico volteó y se quedaron un rato viéndose, luego el rubio volteó apresuradamente y le pidió disculpas rápido, salió y cerró la puerta de golpe.

Esa chica se parecía mucho a Hinata……- abrió los ojos con asombro y quiso volver a entrar pero cayó en cuenta que ese era el baño femenino. – seguro si entro de nuevo me lanza la puerta encima, mejor no, aunque pensándolo bien se parece más a la chica de la banda, por Kami que oso acabo de hacer, mejor iré con Sasuke que me espera – dicho esto se fue.

Ese chico se parecía mucho a Naruto aunque este es más alto y se veía más maduro……nah es imposible – y siguió peinándose.

¡¡Naruto aquí estas!! No puedo lidiar con esta banda yo solo – el pelinegro se daba por derrotado cuando…

Disculpen la tardanza ya estoy aquí, chicos seriedad, vamos a comenzar – el rubio con el pelinegro se quedaron viendo a la chica, ésta tomó su guitarra y comenzó a tocar, luego la banda se acopló a ella y tocaron una canción.

¿Qué te parece Naruto? –

Son buenos, diles que el contrato va – y con esto se dirigió a la salida.

¿ya te vas? – el pelinegro se sentía mal por su amigo.

Si, voy por un trago y luego iré a descansar –

Bien te acompaño espera –

No Sasuke, no quiero parecer grosero pero necesito estar solo – salió, fue a su oficina, buscó sus cosas y luego arrancó en su hermoso convertible hasta un bar. Llegó y se sentó en la barra, pidió un escosés doble y comenzó a recordar el fino rostro de la chica que hace unas horas ocupaba su centro.

Me da 6 tequilas doble por favor – le pedía una chica de cabellos largos al bartender. Se los tomó con agilidad, pero cuando iba a pedir más…

No tomes tanto, no quiero que mi estrella principal no me rinda al máximo por borrachera – el rubio había hablado, ella volteó y se sonrojó al ver que era su ahora jefe quien le hablaba.

Disculpe, es que tengo pequeños problemas – la chica había pedido 4 tequilas más.

¿De dinero? – el rubio preguntó confundido pero a la vez divertido.

No –

¿Entonces que problemas puede tener esta hermosa dama? – la chica se había dignado a voltear dejando al rubio muy confundido con su respuesta.

Problemas de amor – dicho esto volvió a voltear.

¿la dejaron? –

No, yo fui quien lo dejó hace 5 años y desde ese día no he podido olvidarlo – el rubio abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

¿Hinata? – la joven lo miró.

Si, ¿usted me conoce? Aunque pensándolo bien se parece mucho a alguien que conozco…-

¿a Naruto? – la chica se sorprendía más y más.

¿Cómo lo conoce? – el joven se rió un poco.

Soy su primo Kunaru – _me divertiré un poco con ella por los viejos tiempos –_

Ya veo el parecido – estuvieron bebiendo y hablando por mucho tiempo hasta que Hinata estaba muy borracha y decía incoherencias, el rubio decidió alquilar una habitación, una vez adentro le quitó la ropa y el se quitó la de él; se acostó junto a ella y quedó profundamente dormido hasta el otro día. Los primeros rayos del sol comenzaban a anunciar el día, todo era paz hasta que la joven comenzó a despertar.

La cabeza siento que se me partirá en 4, que habrá pasado anoche – trató de levantarse cuando…- aaauuuch – tropezó con el cuerpo desnudo de "Kunaru" – ¿Qué pasó aquí? No recuerdo nada – siguió bajando la mirada por el cuerpo desnudo – este tipo no esta nada mal y aaahhhh que cosa tan grande – lo tapó rápidamente y fue a la sala, agarró un bate de béisbol y fue con cuidado hasta comenzar a darle golpes al chico.

¡¡¡¡ ¿QUE TE PASA LOCA?!!!! – el rubio trataba de cubrirse de los golpes.

¡¡¡QUE HICISTE CONMIGO PERVERTIDO!!! – la chica estaba verdaderamente enojada.

¡¡¡NADA TONTA SUELTA ESE BATE QUE ME VAS A MATAR!!! – la chica hizo caso sin percatarse que aún estaban desnudos comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro hablando sola.

Que pensará Naruto de mí, que soy una cualquiera seguro, ah no se que hacer Kami ayúdame, y no fue con nadie más que su primo a la vez siendo mi jefe no puede ser y ahora que haré…- el rubio se le paró en frente y le sujetó las manos.

Ya cállate Hinata no me desesperes – la chica se sintió débil y asustada, pensaba que se burlaría de ella y no obtendría ni el perdón de Naruto ni el contrato para su banda. – yo soy Naruto – la ojiperla abrió los ojos con sorpresas.

¿Naruto? – el rubio rió entre dientes.

Si pequeña – la ojiperla cambió su semblante a uno de enojo, formó un puño en su mano y con un fuerte golpe lo mandó a volar.

¡¡¡¡VOY A BAÑARME Y NO TE ME ACERQUES MALDITO PERVERTIDO!!!! – entró al baño dejando al chico sangrando por la nariz y con la cara morada. Abrió la llave de la tina y una vez llena entró en ella, pero olvidó cerrar la puerta con llave.

_Lo siento Hinata pero no te volverás a escapar de mí –_ dicho esto entró en el baño. La ojiperla estaba a punto de quedarse dormida cuando sintió que unos labios bajaban desde su frente hasta sus labios, abrió un poco los ojos y pudo notar que el rubio se había apoderado de ella, sin objetar respondió a cada uno de los besos del rubio, luego las manos del chico tocaron sus senos masajeándolos y apretándolos y con sus besos ahogaba los gemidos de la chica. El rubio se introdujo en la tina y se posó sobre ella, la penetró con delicadeza hasta que rompió la barrera, la chica gritaba de dolor pero comenzó a calmarse una vez que el chico se salió de ella, éste le dijo que sería mejor penetrarla ahí para que el agua limpiase la sangre que botaría, luego la cargó y la llevó hasta la cama, besó cada una de las gotas de agua que caían sobre su cuerpo hasta llegar a su zona íntima, la penetró suavemente con su lengua provocando fuertes gemidos por parte de la chica, jugó un buen rato con su clítoris hasta que se cansó y fue hasta sus labios para atraparlos. La chica se posó encima de él y de la misma manera bajó hasta su entrepiernas, lo introdujo en su boca y empezó de arriba hacia abajo.

Mas rápido Hinata – el chico le pedía entre gemidos de placer. Cuando sintió que ya se acercaba el final la agarró fuerte y se posó sobre ella abriéndole las piernas, comenzó a penetrarla poco a poco y luego sus ritmos fueron fuertes, rápidos y con ganas de más, al acercarse el final el rubio la embistió mucho más fuerte hasta que de un grito llegaron al éxtasis. De un rápido movimiento el chico tapó el cuerpo desnudo de la chica y el de él con las sábanas, recostó su cabeza en el pecho de la chica y antes de caer dormido…

Te amo Hinata –

¿para siempre? –

Para siempre futura señora de Uzumaki – la ojiperla abrió los ojos hasta más no poder.

Te amo Naruto, para siempre – dicho esto cayeron rendidos entre las sábanas…

Fin.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hola a todos chicos..!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOO ESPEREN AUN NO SE TERMINA ESTE CAPITULO!!! SIGAN LEYENDO..!!!!!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

1 año después.

Comenzó a sonar el Ave María entre violas, violines y violonchelos, esto daba señal a que la novia había llegado, los invitados se pusieron de pie para darle la bienvenida a la joven que se casaba. Llegó la chica en brazos de su padre hasta el altar y fue entregada a su prometido.

siempre hermosa – el joven se dirigió a su chica.

y tu guapo – la chica rió por lo bajo.

Te amo Hinata –

Y yo a ti Naruto – la boda se llevó a cabo sin ningún preámbulo, la fiesta y la noche de bodas fueron lo que mas disfrutaron los ahora recién casados.

6 años después.

¿Hinata donde esta mi corbata azul? –

En la basura – la joven se peinaba frente el gran espejo de su habitación. El rubio estaba sumamente enojado.

¿Qué hace ahí? No creo que le hayan salido pies y caminó hasta la cesta de basura – la ojiperla lo miró con ojos amenazantes.

Te lo advertí Naruto Uzumaki esa corbata es horrible, muchas veces te dije que si no la botabas tú lo haría yo –

Aaahhh Hinaaaataaaa me estresas –

Pero así me amas – el chico sin basilar besó a su esposa.

¿y tú me amas? – le preguntó el rubio haciendo un puchero lo que le pareció divertido a la chica.

Claro que si tonto – y lo besó. En ese instante entran dos gemelos idénticos a la chica solo que uno tenía los ojos perlas y el otro los ojos color zafiro como su padre.

Deja a mamá monstruo – y se le abalanzaron encima.

¡¡¡Aaahhhh malditos demonioooos!!! Ya van a ver de que soy capaz – el rubio salió corriendo detrás de sus terribles hijos haciendo que estos gritaran.

¡¡Ya papá era broma!! ¡¡MAMAAAAA!! – después que pasó la gran persecución se encontraban todos reunidos en el comedor, Hinata veía a su alrededor a todos sus amigos y familiares, su padre estaba saliendo con una sirena muy hermosa, gentil y tímida que había conocido desde niño pero que ahora sus vidas tenían un rumbo fijo, Sasuke había regresado con Sakura y ahora estaban casados y con una niña fruto de su amor, Neji había tenido su hijo varón y Tenten estaba embarazada ahora de gemelas, los chicos de la banda salían con súper modelos aunque a Shino se le hacía difícil interactuar, Chouji hizo dieta y ahora se ve mucho mejor que antes, Kushina y Minato eran tan felices juntos y mas que su hijo Naruto por fin encontró la felicidad junto a Hinata, que tenían dos lindos gemelos varones y que ahora estaba nuevamente embarazada.

Antes de comer el postre quiero dar un anuncio – la ojiperla se había levantado de su puesto. – quiero decirles a mis hermosos hijos que su padre y su madre los aman con cada fibra de su ser, y que no piensen que sus nuevos hermanos van a ser mejores que ustedes, solo que ellos estarán más pequeños y necesitarán un poco más de atención por eso quiero pedirles que ayuden a sus padres en todo. – los niños se levantaron y abrazaron a su madre a la vez que le decían muchos te amo, pero el rubio estaba confundido en su asiento.

¿Cómo que hermanos? No entiendo Hinata – la chica rió y respondió, pero antes le dio un beso a su marido.

Serán trillizos – el rubio se paró alarmado por la noticia.

¿¡¡¡QUEEEEE!!!? – y si más cayó desmayado, todos le echaban aire al pobre rubio mientras que Hinata sentada reía sin parar hasta que sus hijos se le acercaron.

¿Mama es cierto? – la mujer se secó las lágrimas de tanto reír y les susurró.

Claro que no tendrán una hermanita – los niños se fueron riendo – _Naruto Uzumaki me tenía que cobrar la que me hiciste hace 7 años cuando te hiciste pasar por otro peor aún así te amo demasiado y para siempre –_

Ahora si "**FIN" **

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Espero no haberlos dejado con ganas de más. Y también disculpen el retraso del final… tuve muchos problemas personales que me impedían seguir con la historia, aparte que estoy a punto de prenderle fuego a la orquesta que me esta explotando… próximamente estaré subiendo mi proximo fics que aun no defino el nombre..!! los quiero muchisimo y hasta la proxima mis fieles lectores..!!

Quiero darle las gracias a todos aquellos que fielmente siguieron la historia paso a paso y que con sus reviews senti su apoyo, tambien quiero agradecer a mi imaginación por llevar a cabo esta historia..! sin mas que decir que tengan felices días..!!


End file.
